Not once?
by SelenicSoul83
Summary: "Wouldn't you? Want to kiss me, I mean." Jude opened his mouth, but no sound came out. Connor shook his head. "Sorry, I- I shouldn't have asked that. Never mind."


How I think Jude and Connor's first kiss might have gone down. Possibly. Maybe. Probably not.

**Disclaimer:** I do not, unfortunately, own these characters. They belong to Peter Paige and Bradley Bredeweg, I guess. That, or ABC Family.

* * *

Lena stood up and clapped her hands. "So, we'll come to check on everybody in about ten minutes. Get ready for bed, everyone." She, along with one other teacher, went to make sure the campfire was properly extinguished.

Seventh grade students scattered, grouping up and walking off to their respective tents. Jude was first to enter his, soon followed by Connor. They sat down and reached for their bags. Jude started searching for his pajamas, trying not to think of the boy sitting in front of him too much.

Even though they'd been hanging out at school again, Jude still wasn't too sure about the situation at hand. He had decided to be glad Connor wasn't avoiding him, never mind what his dad thought. Still, he'd wanted to refuse when his friend asked him if they could share a tent. What he did not want, was Lena probing for an explanation.

"It's almost like we're sleeping over again, don't you think?"

Jude could not, however, ignore Connor's smile as he said that. He only hummed in agreement.

"I mean, even your mom's here."

He laughed. "Yeah, you don't have to remind me." Most of their classmates were pretty glad about being able to go on this camping trip and get away from their parents for once. He wasn't that privileged.

They got changed in silence and spread out their sleeping bags. Teachers were doing their rounds.

Lena's head appeared in the tent's opening. "Everything alright in here, boys?"

"Yes!" they said in unison.

"Well, good night then," she said smiling.

"Good night," Jude replied.

She moved on and soon all outside noise started to die down.

The boys sat cross-legged on their sleeping bags for a while longer, their knees merely an inch from bumping. It had been a while since they had talked – just the two off them, outside of school.

"I am sorry for my dad, you know," Connor whispered.

Jude forced a small smile. "It's alright," he said. "I try not to mind too much."

Connor fiddled with his hands. "It's really none of his business, right?" He looked at Jude for any type of response.

The boy nodded. He waited to speak, and drew a deep breath. He looked off to the side. "Even if I was gay, it's not like I would try anything." He tried to make it sound humorous.

Connor chuckled. The sound was contagious and Jude joined in, only shortly.

They both sat awkwardly, neither knowing what to say and just trying to look anywhere but at the other for extended periods of time. Connor looked as though he wanted to say something, opening and closing his mouth a couple of times.

Jude noticed Connor's hesitation. "What are you thinking?" he asked.

"Wouldn't you? Want to kiss me, I mean."

Jude opened his mouth, but no sound came out. Connor shook his head. "Sorry, I- I shouldn't have asked that. Never mind."

Jude frowned. "Why did you ask?"

Connor didn't look at him anymore, only shook his head again.

"I've never kissed anyone." Jude's soft voice only barely reached Connor's ears. It actually made the other boy smile.

"Really? Not once?" He dared to look him in the eye again.

Jude rolled his eyes. "Why would I lie about that?"

They sat chuckling, than after their chuckles died down simply smiling at each other – taking each other in.

Connor put his hand on Jude's arm as he leaned in closer. Jude could have pulled away. He could have moved back, and they would have probably never spoken of it again. Maybe Connor would try to laugh it off and Jude would have done the same.

But he did none of that. Instead, he waited until he felt Connor's lips press against his. Soft, short, but wonderfully confusing all the same. As Connor moved back, they opened their eyes again and simply stared.

"Why-" Jude didn't even know what he wanted to ask first.

Connor didn't give him the chance to ask anything. "Can we -" He tore his gaze away from Jude and looked down at his hands. "not talk about this? Right now?" He glanced back up carefully.

Jude did the only thing he knew how to right that moment. He frowned and nodded. "Sure," he said curtly, right before slipping into his sleeping bag and turning his back on the other boy.

He heard him do the same. Connor moved around for a moment, before breaking the silence with a loud sigh. "Jude, I'm sorry," he said. Then, when Jude remained quiet: "We can't tell anyone, alright?"

"I know," Jude replied. "I know."

Because of course, Connor was sorry. Who knows why he did it. Maybe he'd taken pity on him. And of course, they were to keep this a secret. Something Jude hated more than anything, but he would manage, for his friend.

* * *

**A/N** So, I've re-read this about ten times, and kept adding and deleting different little things each time. In the end, I decided to just upload it and see what happens. I don't know what it is about these two boys that makes me so self-concious about my writing.

I actually have two other finished drabbles sitting on my computer, but again - I'm never sure when they're good enough. Will be uploaded in the (near) future.

Please review*

xSelenicSoulx


End file.
